The invention relates to an activation device.
An activation device of that type is known from DE 10 2009 022 460 A1, for instance. This activation device is comprised of a parking brake lever swivel-mounted on a bearing block; the parking brake lever can be fixed in place in a specified swivel position via a blocking device. Furthermore, the activation device is comprised of an actuation rod that is held in the parking brake lever and that is in an operative connection with the blocking device. A tube-shaped receptacle that is swivel-mounted to the bearing block is provided to form a swivel bearing that is firmly connected to the parking brake lever and that supports a transmission element by means of which the swivel position of the parking brake lever can be transmitted to the parking brake. Two bearing bushings are inserted into the hollow area of the tube-shaped receptacle and fixed in position at the respective ends of the hollow area. A bearing tube is then inserted into the hollow area; it is also inserted into holes of the bearing block and peened there.
A drawback with regard to this swivel bearing is its complex structure. The assembly of the swivel bearing is also undesirably complex because of the high number of individual parts and the required peening of the bearing tube as an additional assembly step.
An activation device for a parking brake that has a parking brake lever swivel-mounted on a bearing block and a blocking device is known from DE 10 2006 010 853 A1. The blocking device is comprised of a locking segment arranged on the bearing block and a movably mounted pawl. An actuation rod coupled to the pawl is provided in the parking brake lever. To form the swivel bearing of the parking brake lever, bearing pins arranged on it reach into bearing bushings that are clipped onto the bearing block.
The swivel bearing is, in fact, comprised of few individual parts in this case. A drawback here is that the bearing bushings clipped onto the bearing block do not have sufficient stability to securely support the parking brake lever.